sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology
Below is a list of the technology, equipment, weapons and transports that are common to the three worlds. Keep in mind that the technology on the Cabieri Colonies is slightly ahead of the curve while on Tala'tala it is behind. So while the basic technology might be universal, the design and usability is not. (ie a Cabieri comlink is comfortable, small, and intuitive to use; one from Tala'tala is out-dated, clunky, uncomfortable and prone to poor signal quality) Equipment *'Oxygen Mask/Filter: '''a portable atmosphere-filtering system that provides clean, pure oxygen to the wearer. These are most previlent on Tala'tala, where the atmosphere outside the regulated bio-domes is toxic. The device fits over the nose and mouth via an adjustable strap that goes around the head. Depending on usage, the filter needs to be replaced every few weeks or a few times a year. Filters are easy to find and cheap to buy. Tourists on Tala'tala are encouraged to rent a mask from the government, just in case. *'Comlink:' a portable communication device that fits in the ear and is modifiable via voice commands. Personal comlinks are lockable and only respond to their registered user. Comlinks can be linked together and can be used to monitor frequencies and other devices. Depending on what world a person is on, it is safe to assume that someone is always listening. *'Datapad: an electronic information storage device roughly the size of a magazine. Lower end models have less memory and a flat screen and are slightly larger and heavier. High end models use a "heads-up" projected display that can be manipulated by gesture and voice commands in addition to being slimmer and lighter. Except for the most base models, all datapads can be linked to a user's comlink and accessed remotely. *'Medical-Pack: '''a portable first-aid kit equipped with basic medicines, stimulants, coagulants and other healing drugs as well as bandages and rudimentary slings and splints. These are meant to be temporary fixes, aiding a person until they can get to a hospital. Weapons All energy-powered weapons can be set to deal stun damage, half-damage and full damage. The "ammo" is a blast of energy rather than a metal projectile. *'Pocket Blaster Pistol: 'an easily concealed blaster that can be palmed or hidden on a person's body. Requires a modified power pack (standard packs are too large) and holds 6 charges. Can fire one (1) charge at a time. Favored by smugglers and criminals for its compact size. *'Sporting Blaster Pistol: 'slightly larger than the light-weight model, this is the smallest model able to hold a standard power pack. Holds 50 charges. Can fire one (1) charge at a time. Deals slightly more damage than the light-weight model. *'Standard Blaster Pistol: 'the most common blaster by far and favored by both civilians and military/police forces. Holds 100 charges. Can fire one (1) charge at a time. Deals more damage than the sporting and light-weight model. *'Heavy Blaster Pistol: 'this model carried more firepower but at the expense of range and accuracy. It uses more energy from the power pack and, therefore, has less "ammo" than the other models. Holds 25 charges. Can fire one (1) charge at a time. Deals nearly double the damage of the other models. *'Blaster Rifle: 'features a retractable stock and sight. A popular military weapon. Holds 100 charges. Can fire one (1) charage at a time. Deals the same amount of damage as a Heavy Blaster Pistol. Transports *'Landspeeder: 'a groundbased, repulsorlift vehicle. The energy sources of these varies depending on its intended (or modified) use, though all models work best when running over smooth terrain and surfaces. There are sport models that only seat two, family models that seat up to six and larger cargo and public transit speeders that can carry hundreds of people. *'Landrovers: 'a groundbased, wheeled vehicle. These transports are more rugged and durable than their repulsorlift cousins and can be taken in nearly any environment. Energy sources vary, again, depending on the intended or modified usage and they vary in size from personal models that seat two to cargo and military-style transports that can carry tons of weight or hundreds of people. *'Speedbike: 'a groundbased, wheeled vehicle. These are two-wheeled and can only carry a maximum of two people. They are generally faster than the 'rovers and more agile than the 'speeders. These 'bikes are extremely popular with young adults and older teenagers though some models have been modified for use with police forces. Technology by Sector There is world-specific technology, too, as listed below. The Cabieri Colonies have the highest end, Tala'tala is on the lowest end and Tellurus is the baseline for what's universally available. 'Cabeiri Colonies Equipment All standard equipment is available with the addition of widely available and free Augmented Reality (AR) glasses. Several models and styles exist and all allow access to colony intranet, maps, events, hours of operation, news bulletins, advertisements, and enhanced scenery throughout the habitat. These glasses can operate by vocal, subvocal, or thought command. Weapons Weapons are not allowed to the citizens or visitors of the Cabeiri colonies due to the fragile nature of the habitat. Molecular scanners at every port do a good job of catching smugglers before they enter the colony proper, and the penalties for smuggling laser and ballistic weapons are extremely high. The police are armed with microwave and shock weaponry and zip tie-like handcuffs made of a strong plastic material. : Police Force Weapons *MFE (Microwave Field Emitter) - This device can emit a 100 ft cone-shaped field of light microwave energy. This energy excites the water molecules in a human's skin layer and gives them the sensation of being on fire, but with no after effects once the field is turned off. This weapon is mainly used for crowd control or blocking access to an area. Similar denial of field measures exist in some of the more vital sections of the colony as well. *Taser - A light weapon that fires two small dart-like electrodes propelled by compressed nitrogen charges to temporarily incapacitate a target. Reccomended range 20 - 50 ft. *Taserlite Gloves - A pair of gloves with electrodes capable of giving a taser shock sewn into the palms, activated by pressure switch or command word. Officers also carry a lightweight extendable rod that will conduct the charge from the gloves, giving the weapon a range of 5 ft. Police uniform material safely disperses this charge. Transport Landspeeders are available to take citizens from the underground colonies to surface structures along carved roads. Seaspeeders also exist for exploration of the liquid layer under the crust of the Axierus moon. More rugged wheeled rovers are also popular vehicles, with many variances in model for research exploration and recreation - including speed and luxury types popular in the Rumble Races. Public shuttles and small craft services exist to take citizens from colony moon to colony moon. Personal ownership of small spacecrafts requires a valid pilot license, larger spacecraft requires military clearance. 'Tellurus' Tellurus is privy to two items of equipment that are not found on either of the other planets: Mr. Fix, and the Pocket Psychiatrist. Both of these items are medical devices/aids. Mr. Fix is a normal item that is available to all Tellurusian citizens, while the Pocket Psychiatrist requires clearance from government doctors (i.e. they will seek you out if they would like you to test this item). (See also: Health) All standard weapons are available on Tellurus, however it is stated in Tellurusian law that no citizen may have on their person or use a weapon with two notable exceptions: members of the police force and military are allowed to carry and use their pistols when they are in uniform and on duty, non-service persons are allowed to carry and use their weapons only in a competition of shooting. As there are no animals to hunt on Tellurus, there is no essential need for a civilian to have a weapon on their person for everyday use. Tellurusian transportation, on the other hand, is a little vaster than what is considered normal. Aside from the three modes of transportation readily available, the Tellurusian people have a few different lines of cars that are allowed to be purchased. Keep in mind that owning a car on Tellurus is very expensive, and likewise, not very practical due to the restrictions placed upon roadway driving (speedbikes are subject to these same restrictions). In addition, there are sub-stratospheric planes (planes that are not meant for use in altitudes above the troposphere) used for their air races or pleasure flying, small boats for leisure sailing, and large ships for naval use. A good portion of the transportation on Tellurus is hydrogen powered, using an efficient method of segregating that atom from various molecules. The main modes of ground transportation on Tellurus are walking, non-motorized cycling, government sanctioned taxi, or use of the above ground rail that runs through all four municipalities on the main island of Tellurus. Fare for riding the train is not a flat rate, but instead riders are pre-charged based upon distance of their final destination, which means that the farther out their stop is from their originating station, the more expensive it will be to travel there. 'Tala'tala' In addition to the above listed readily availabe tech, Tala'tala employs a series of sonic-based cleaning devices for individual use. These devices use ultrasonic vibrations to evaporate/dissolve dirt off of a person's skin (in a sonic shower or sink), dishes and utensils (a sonic dishwasher) and clothes (sonic clotheswasher). All homes come equipped with these devices though in the Slums some devices are communal. Blasters are allowable on Tala'tala provided a citizen has the proper licenses and permits to own and carry a weapon. Given that every citizen, to some degree, has military experience shooting is a popular sport and it is for this purpose that most citizens own a firearm. In the Slums they are also used for self-defense against warring gangs and pirates. Tellurusian sub-stratospheric planes are popular with the upper echelons of Tala'talaian society. They are seen as a mark of class and rank and can be seen outside of Melkarth and Habal when the atmospheric conditions are particularly good. Heavily modified and cobbled together planes can be seen in the Slums where they are commonly used for racing. From the Cabeiri Colonies comes the robot labor that is employed on the farming communes. The models are incredibly low-tech and low-end (especially by Cabeiri standards) but reliable and easy to maintain. There have been talks of upgrading these models to include a more sophisticated AI system but, to date, no official efforts have been made to make this a reality.